Dyskusja:Kūgo Ginjō
Kūgo Czy nie lepiej było by fabuła? Bo to historia raczej nie jest. To kontynuacja dotycząca jakby Ichigo. --[[Użytkownik:Alzanino|'Alzanino']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Alzanino|(Dyskusja)]] 15:03, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście, że powinna być fabuła. Nie wiem czemu wdarł się tam taki błąd. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:29, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Fullbring - nazwa * :Angielska nazwa tego Fullbringu brzmi Cross of Scaffold, gdzie - , a :Nie widzę w tej nazwie słowa , więc nie wiem skąd ta nazwa się wzięła. Ja proponuję polską nazwę - Krzyż Rusztowania. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:04, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmmm. Scrafold znaczy też kościec, ale nad nazwą by trzeba rozmyślać. 11:17, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Dobry czy zły? Nie zrozumiałem najnowszego chapa, to w końcu on jest dobry czy zły?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Wal śmiało!)]] 11:34, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :Trzeba poczekać. 11:37, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Z ostatniego Chapa wynika, że jest zły. Na początku był zły, później Tsukishima przebił go swoim mieczem i stał się przyjazny dla Ichigo. W ostatnim chapie został przywrócony do swojego "złego" stanu, ponieważ Tsukishima dźgnął go po raz kolejny. Prawdopodobnie cały ich plan ma na celu łączyć swoje Fullbringi z Zastępczymi Shinigami, żeby stawały się silniejsze, a później nie wiem co chcą z nimi robić. Tak przynajmniej ja stwierdzam, ktoś inny może być odmiennego zdania. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 11:38, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::To do kitu, a Ishida to jak w końcu?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 11:45, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Raczej dobry. 11:47, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Skoro Ishide zaatakował Ginjō, to jest dobry, ponieważ Kūgo nie posiada umiejętności "przeciągania przeciwnika na drugą stronę". [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:21, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) Zły jest. Che zabić Ichigo, i sam Yamamoto tak powiedział, że trzeba go pokonać. 22:24, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie główne Kugo Ginjo.png|Aktualny C459p5 Kugitrueface.png|Propozycja - Aktualny. Propozycja jest ucięta nad głową inie ukazuje ramion. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 18:08, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Odznaka Kugo Holds Badge.jpg|Aktualne C441 Kugo Holds Badge.jpg|Propozycja Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|U Ichigo - Mam dylemat. U Ichigo jest "takie zdjęcie" odznaki, a u Kūgo jak ją trzyma. Zanim to się pojawi w anime, lepiej dać na razie "pełne zdjęcie" przedmiotu. 15:47, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) : - Oczywiście, że lepsza odznaka w całej swej okazałości. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 16:24, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) :Czyli propozycja? 16:27, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ta. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 16:54, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okeee. 18:25, paź 5, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie główne 2 Kugo Ginjo.png|Aktualne Kūgo Ginjō (Anime).jpg|Propozycja 1 Ep343 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Propozycja 2 - Dobra. Jest to nowsza wersja screena tego Asasyna32. Na początku jest kilka ujęć Kūgo, ale jest tam jakiś taki uśmiechnięty. Więc jak? To, czy któreś z początku? 13:33, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) : - Propozycja. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 13:37, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) : - Nie no jasne, że drugie jest lepsze. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 15:01, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) A to? 15:24, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) :Chociaż lepsze światło to jest zbyt nienaturalny. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| 'Dyskusja]] 15:25, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Na razie jest propozycja 1, ale zobaczymy, co inni napiszą, więc dyskusja jeszcze otwarta. 15:35, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) - Moim zdaniem propozycja 1 jest dobra. W drugiej jest uśmiechnięty i zdjęcie jest z boku, ale pierwsze jest lekko w cieniu w bohater jest trchę daleko. Może poczekamy na inne zdjęcie ? 32Polak 15:42, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) - Ja uważam, że powinniśmy póki co zostać przy obrazku z mangi, a potem dać lepszy. Propozycja Asasyna jest za daleko.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:34, paź 11, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie główne 3 Kugo Ginjo.png|Aktualne Kūgo Ginjō (Anime).jpg|Propozycja 1 Ep343 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Propozycja 2 Ep344 Kugo.png|Propozycja 3 - propozycja 3. Obecnie najlepsze zdjęcie jakie mamy. Wiem, że trochę w cieniu, ale zdjęcie z mangi, które jest profilowe to to jest właśnie ta scena.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:36, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) - propozycja 3. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 15:38, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) - Propozycja 3. 17:22, paź 18, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring - zdjęcie Kugo energy blade.png|Aktualne Ep346 Kugo i jego Fullbring.png|Propozycja Takie czy czekamy na lepsze? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 20:09, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) - Poczekajmy na tą scenę z mangi w anime.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:24, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) : - Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę GothicWarrior. Zdjęcie jest zbytnio w cieniu, a to z mangi wygląda fajnie a wersji z anime będzie o wiele lepsze, od tego. 32Polak (dyskusja) 20:46, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) - Będzie inne, to się zmieni, a teraz dać propozycję. 14:05, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) : - Fullbring jest bardzo dobrze ukazany, oraz jest w dobrym nawet oświetleniu, a co za tym idzie wielkość obrazka ukazuje go świetnie. Szkarłatna (dyskusja) 21:15, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) W takim razie ja też . Jak będzie lepszy, zrobimy nowe głosowanie. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 13:05, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring - nazwa 2 Dobra, mamy kolejne tłumaczenie Fullbringu Kūgo - Krzyż Szafotu. Co o tym myślicie? Dodać to artu tłumaczenie? Mnie się wydaje bardziej trafne od Rusztowania. 09:49, gru 30, 2011 (UTC) :Czyż to nie to samo? Według Wikipedii chafoud po francusku to rusztowanie, po niemiecku Schafott to też rusztowanie. Więc czy tak czy tak jest Krzyż Rusztowania. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:56, gru 30, 2011 (UTC)